1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-I/O-port-41-channel connector, which forms a buckle device and cooperative connecting pins and holes through paired male/female couplings for preventing faulty connection and providing easy operation for fastening or detaching of the connector.
2. The Prior Arts
A generic connector is formed by jointing a male coupling with a female coupling together for transmitting signals or data between two electronic devices, in which there is a most important connecting and fixing structure of male/female coupling in addition to a lead-wire connecting structure. A major of such a connecting and fixing structure of male/female coupling is fast connection/disconnection and connection strength resisting undesired separation.
It seems to be a usual way so far to joint and fix connectors by locking with bolts or fastening devices, in which the bolt is strong enough to build a reliable connection but weak in operability, while the fastening device is good for operation but weak in strength and it is particularly unsuitable to a 41-channel connector, after all, they are defective in one way or another.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of multi-I/O-port-41-channel connector for eliminating foregoing defects.
In order to realize the above object, an improved structure of multi-I/O-port-41-channel connector of the present invention is comprised of a first connector and a second connector.
The first connector has a front end extended forwards to form a female coupling, in which a central portion of a front edge at its top end is dug away to form a mortise, and a plurality of plugholes is provided with respective lead wires for signal transmission. The second connector also has a front end extended forwards to form a male coupling, in which a plurality of lead wires for signal transmission is provided and extended outwardly to form a plurality of connecting pins. The plugholes and the connecting pins arranged in respective couplings are zigzag correspondent. When the first connector is to be butt-jointed with the second connector, a tenon of an extension arm in the second connector is engaged with the mortise in the first connector through a stroke of depression onto a pushbutton of the extension arm to hence joint or detach the connectors.
The merits of the multi-I/O-port-41-channel connector of the present invention may be summarized as the following:
(1) It is possible to prevent faulty connection by means of a fastening device and the corresponding plugholes and connecting pins.
(2) The fastening device is particularly good in fastening and detaching operability as well as connection quality.
(3) To simplify the fabrication process and accordingly lower the fabrication cost is possible.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of the present invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be described below with reference to the annexed drawings.